The present invention relates to generally to presentation of computerized search result information, and more specifically, to presentation of a plurality of search results and a diagram for each of the plurality of search results.
Corporate networks, intranets, the Internet, and the World Wide Web contain large amounts of information. Typically, users search these resources for documents, either for work, educational research, learning, or for leisurely reading. For example, with the assistance of Internet search engines, computer users can connect to computer systems located around the globe and read information on web pages, look up phone numbers, search through and read digitized books and magazines from libraries, read online news reports, search and read through blogs, and shop for almost anything.